Playing Favourites
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: "Ne, Ikuto? Who's your favourite?" Ikuto sputtered and gave her an incredulous expression. "Well everyone else has a favourite, so who's yours?" AMUTO


**A/N I'm almost embarrassed to post this but I've told myself that a writer has to post everything they write because that builds up your confidence and opens doors to critisism which is imperative for any writer to have. Besides, I'm hoping this will make a few of you smile and really, that's all I'm aiming for in being a writer :)**

* * *

"Ne, Ikuto, who's your favourite?" Amu asked in an offhanded way, playing lazily with her blankets, her legs waving in the air.

Currently, the rosette was lying on her stomach playing idly with a loose string and watching the blue cat who constantly frequented her room look at her curiously in a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about kind of way.

"What? Don't look at me like that! I was just wondering which chara was your favourite. I mean, everyone else has a favourite." She exclaimed defensively, pointing at her charas floating around them.

Nodding enthusiastically, Ran shook her pompoms around happily and smiled brilliantly. "Yeah! Kukai and Tadase-kun like me best!" she cried, sticking her tongue out at her sisters.

"Oh yeah? Well Nagihiko and Kairi-kun like _me_ best!" Miki retorted, jutting out her hip and sticking her nose up in the air.

"Well Yaya-chan loves me the most-desu!" Suu cried out, determined to put her four cents in.

Floating regally in the air, Dia settled down onto Amu's shoulder before flipping her hair. "Not that it matters or anything, after all, all our radiances are shining brightly…but Utau-chan and Rima like me best!" she stuck her tongue out cutely before zooming away, her three sisters flying after her.

"See? Everyone else has a favourite, so what's yours?"

Snorting, Ikuto grabbed hold of his own chara before flicking him away lazily. "Well I already know which one Yoru prefers…"

"Ikuto-nya! Don't tell _Amu_!" the poor cat's eyes widened dramatically and waved his arms around wildly.

Giggling into her hand, Amu rolled over on her side before smiling gently at the quivering cat. "Come on Yoru, we all know you like Miki." She winked cutely as Yoru promptly fainted to the ground before zooming out of the room, blushing like mad.

"You didn't have to break the news to him thaaaat harshly." Ikuto reprimanded her lightly.

"You mean he was being that obvious by accident?"

A small puff of laughter escaped Ikuto's mouth as he leaned back on his arms. "Again with the harshness." He snickered.

"Ikuto! Don't change the subject!"

"Why do you wanna know so badly anyway?" he asked, arching his eye-brow.

Blushing, she stammered out a response. "Umm..uhh…well, I dunno…I j-just wanna know!" she managed with obvious difficulty.

Smirking, he looked away from her deep honey eyes and shrugged his shoulders coolly. "I don't have one."

Surprise rose on her face and her face pinched cutely. "Whaddya mean? Everyone has a favourite."

"Hmm, well I guess I'm just special, eh?" he winked at her and she found herself blushing a lot more than she should.

"But-"

"Amu," his deep voice silenced her and she snapped her neck up quickly to meet his heavy gaze. "Your charas are all a part of you, and I already told you," at this point, he had stood up and was now right in front of her, lips dangerously close, "I'm in love with all of you. From your too preppy side to your motherly, cooking fanatic character."

"Ikuto?" she murmured under her breath.

Smiling just a bit before throwing on a full-fledged smirk, he leapt back to the other half of the room to curl up on the bed, closing his eyes. "You're my favourite." He finished, signalling the end of the conversation and the beginning of his cat-nap.

The rosy blush that clashed tremendously with her hair continued to grow as she stared at the blue-haired pervert in front of her. To be perfectly honest, she had only asked because, as stupid as it sounded, she wanted to be the kind of girl that Ikuto liked. She knew it was stupid and pathetic but…well, she couldn't help it. But it's not like his answer helped her any. But then again, she supposed that it was that answer that made her kind of, sort of, just maybe, like him. Whereas Tadase full out only liked one part of who she was, Ikuto had seen the whole Hinamori Amu and liked her. He actually liked her. And that was what made all the difference.

So when she crept up quietly beside her favourite pervert and curled in next to him so that her head was on his chest and her small arms wrapped around his strong frame, she wasn't all that surprised to feel his own arms pull her closer, his eyes still closed, and shifted his head to lean on hers. Because in the end, she couldn't change who she was, and she wasn't about to start for some boy who didn't even have a real personality. Because let's face it, a life with Ikuto was bound to be interesting, whether it was from their crazy fights or even crazier adventures. Amu imagined a life with risks and gambles, laughter and stupidity. The kind of times that when she looked back on, she could laugh and have a good story to tell her kids.

With Tadase, she saw a bland life with an even blander partner. All polite and nothing new. Nothing spontaneous and exciting. Just an everyday, boring routine. And if there was anything Amu hated, it was routine.

So yeah, Ikuto was trouble, probably more than he was worth. But deep down inside, Amu knew she wouldn't give him up for anything. Because let's face it, he was her favourite too.


End file.
